BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR NARUTO
by Sapphire NightSky
Summary: Tanggal 10 Oktober adalah hari yang dinanti oleh Naruto. Dia bertanya-tanya kejutan apakah yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke, kekasihnya. Kejutan apakah yang diberikan oleh Sasuke?


#Tanggal 10 Oktober adalah hari yang dinanti oleh Naruto. Dia bertanya-tanya kejutan apakah yang akan diberikan oleh Sasuke, kekasihnya.#

**~BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR NARUTO~**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO IS NOT MINE, NARUTO BELONGS TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : SASUKE NARUTO**

**WARNING : AU, BL/BOYS LOVE/SHONEN-AI**

**DON'T LIKE THE PAIR? DON'T READ THE STORY**

**NO FLAME PLEASE**

**A SHORT FIC FOR NARUTO'S BIRTHDAY **

**(^_^)/ **HAPPY READING **(^_^)/**

::Sapphire Nightsky::

Pagi yang cerah menyambut kota Konoha. Sinar matahari menerobos masuk dari jendela kaca salah satu kamar di sebuah apartemen. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, berkulit tan menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya. Terusik oleh hangatnya sinar mentari pagi ini. Saat tangannya meraba sebelah ranjangnya dan tidak menemukan apa-apa, sontak dia membuka matanya.

"Sasuke?"

Setelah mencari ke seluruh ruangan dan hasilnya nihil. Dia tidak bisa menebak dimanakah Sasuke, orang yang dua bulan ini telah menjadi kekasihnya. Jangan ditanya bagaimana dua orang PEMUDA macam mereka bisa menjadi sepasang kekasih, karena jika diceritakan pun tidak akan ada yang percaya. Menyerah dengan keberadaan kekasihnya yang sepertinya memang sudah meninggalkan apartemen, pemuda berambut pirang dengan iris sebening batu sapphire itu pun bergegas untuk mandi. Saat pandangan matanya secara tak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah kalender kecil di samping wastafel, dia sedikit tersentak.

'Ah, ini adalah tanggal 10 Oktober, hari ulang tahunku. Kira-kira si teme pantat ayam itu akan memberikanku kejutan apa ya?'

'Jangan-jangan dia sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali dari apartemen untuk memberikanku kejutan.' Memikirkannya membuat Naruto melayang.

'Tapi tunggu dulu, kami baru saja jadian dua bulan yang lalu dan kami tinggal bersama sejak seminggu yang lalu. Apa dia tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku? Bagaimana kalau dia sama sekali tidak tahu? Apa aku harus memberi tahunya?'

'Jangan Naru! Dimana harga dirimu sebagai seorang lelaki!' #Halaaah, seluruh harga dirimu kan memang sudah diambil oleh Sasuke sejak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki di apartemen ini Naruto.

"Husssstt! Diamlah author!"

#Oke fine, kita kembali ke cerita.

Lelah menghadapi pertengkaran batinnya, Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi ke perusahaan.

Note: Scene ini setelah Naruto mandi dan berpakaian dengan rapi lho ya.

Menjadi seorang direktur Namikaze Company di usia muda setelah kematian orang tuanya sudah membuatnya pusing. Naruto yang sebelumnya cuma siswa SMA biasa, kini tidak punya waktu untuk sekedar memikirkan kejutan apa yang akan diberikan kekasihnya. Bisa-bisa dia menjadi gila. Segila saat Naruto menerima ajakan Sasuke untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah dia dan Sasuke adalah couple tergila di dunia.

Sasuke yang dulunya adalah teman sekelasnya, mengikuti jejaknya untuk meninggalkan sekolah dan menjadi direktur muda di Uchiha Corps. Sebenarnya saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya, tidak bisa dibilang menyatakan sih, lebih tepatnya memerintah. Karena Sasuke hanya mengucapkan delapan kata saja saudara-saudara.

"Naruto, aku mencintaimu, dan kau harus menjadi kekasihku." Naruto bingung setengah mati harus menjawab apa. Sumpah. Hubungan sesama jenis masih menjadi hal tabu di lingkungan mereka. Namun melihat keseriusan di mata Sasuke, Naruto yang kesepian pun luluh pada Sasuke. Tidak peduli lagi apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang mereka. Memikirkan itu membuat wajah Naruto memerah.

.

-::Sapphire Nightsky::-

.

Sesampainya Naruto di kantornya, seluruh karyawan tidak henti-hentinya bergntian mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk Naruto. Tapi saat ini yang ada di pikiran Naruto adalah Sasuke. Puluhan pesan sudah dikirim Naruto ke nomor ponsel Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Sasuke namun tidak ada jawaban. Kini Naruto terduduk di ruangannya. Galau memikirkan Sasuke yang tidak kunjung tampak batang hidungnya. Tanpa disadari, seorang wanita cantik beramput pirang pucat dengan dada yang besar masuk keruangannya dengan langkah yang anggun.

"Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu, Naruto?" Naruto yang semula kepalanya tertunduk di atas meja kini mengangkat wajahnya.

"Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun Tsunade baa-chan." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan baa-channya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

Namikaze Tsunade, nenek dari Namikaze Naruto, salah satu tetua di Namikaze Company. Dia menganggap Naruto sebagai seorang cucu yang paling disayanginya.

"Aku tahu ini adalah hari yang istimewa untukmu Naruto. Selamat ulang tahun cucuku."

"Terimakasih baa-chan."

"Oh iya, aku punya hadiah untukmu."

"?"

Tsunade mengeluarkan kedua tangan yang disembunyikan di balik tubuhnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam berada di tangannya. Dengan ragu-ragu, Naruto menerima hadiah pemberian baa-channya tersebut dan dengan perlahan membukanya.

"Ini... tidak mungkin." Sebuah kalung dengan bandul sebuah permata segienam berwarnya hijau kebiruan ada di tangannya.

"Kau berhak memilikinya, Naruto." Dengan lembut Tsunade berkata.

"Tapi baa-chan, ini adalah kalung warisan dari leluhur Namikaze. Aku, aku tidak pantas untuk memilikinya."

"Tentu saja kau pantas. Kau adalah pewaris Klan Namikaze. Jangan rendah diri, Naruto"

Naruto kini sedikit bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ini baru cucuku." Tsunade mengambil kalung tersebut dari tangan Naruto dan memakaikan kalung tersebut ke leher Naruto dan dengan lembut mengecup kening Naruto.

"Terimakasih, baa-chan." Menghadapi kasih sayang dari sang baa-chan, dengan refleks Naruto memeluk Tsunade dengan erat.

.

-::Sapphire Nightsky::-

.

Naruto sudah sangat lelah hari ini. Berkali-kali mengikuti rapat yang durasinya bisa sampai berjam-jam, mengembangkan senyum untuk banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, ditambah Sasuke yang belum juga ada kabarnya, membuatnya frustasi. Beruntung masih ada sedikit kebahagiaan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade padanya. Sesampainya di apartemen dan sesudah membersikan diri, dia bertekad untuk menunggu Sasuke sampai Sasuke pulang. Sudah jam 12 malam namun Sasuke belum juga kembali. Naruto tertidur di atas sofa karena tidak kuat menahan kantuknya. Saat Naruto tertidur, seseorang dengan langkah pelan masuk ke dalam apartemen dan mendekati Naruto. Seseorang bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, berambut hitam mencuat dan dengan mata beriris gelap seperti langit tanpa bintang mendekati Naruto. Sasuke, nama orang itu, menyejajarkan dirinya dan memandang wajah kekasihnya yang kelelahan tertidur di sofa.

Mengelus helaian emas milik kekasihnya dan berbisik untuk membangunkan kekasihnya.

"Naruto."

"Naruto, bangunlah." Dengan lembut Sasuke membuat Naruto terjaga.

"Sa-su-ke?" Dengan ragu Naruto memandang wajah Sasuke sambil mengucek matanya.

"Sasuke!" Dengan histeris Naruto memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"Dari mana saja kau Teme Pantat Ayam! Berkali-kali aku menghubungimu tapi kau mengabaikannya! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!"

Sasuke sudah maklum dengan kelakuan Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuket bunga mawar putih kepada Sasuke.

"Hanya ini saja?" Naruto sweatdrop menerima hadiah dari Sasuke. Sudah seharian lost contact dengan Sasuke dan menunggu Sasuke sampai larut malam hanya untuk mendapatkan hadiah seperti ini? Refleks kebiasaan lama Naruto muncul kembali. Dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya, Naruto membuang buket bunga mawar pemberian Sasuke.

"Ada satu lagi, Naruto." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah dari kantong jasnya, lalu membukanya di depan Naruto.

"!"

Naruto terkejut melihat isi kotak tersebut, membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya. Sebuah cicin berhias batu sapphire kini dihadapannya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya dan aku ingin hubungan kita sah dimata semua orang." Dengan yakin Sasuke mengatakan hal itu pada Naruto. Membuat Naruto yang masih terkejut kini berkaca-kaca. Menangis kemudian.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Kau pikir akan semudah itu, hah? Semudah pasangan normal meresmikan hubungan mereka? Kita berbeda Sasuke!" Dengan amarah yang menggebu Naruto tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Memang benar mereka adalah pasangan sesama jenis. Tapi apa salah jika cinta mereka harus terhalang oleh gender ataupun norma sosial di masyarakat? Bullshit dengan itu semua. Pikir Sasuke.

"Dengar aku Naruto, aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Jika kau tidak menerimanya, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu. Jadi dengarkan aku."

"Will you marry me?"

Naruto bimbang sekarang. Tetap teguh pada pendiriannya atau kehilangan Sasuke. Satu-satunya orang yang berhasil mengisi kekosongan di hatinya, dan tidak ada orang lain lagi. Jika Sasuke pergi dari hidupnya, artinya lubang di hatinya akan menganga lagi.

"Tapi, apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?" Dengan ragu Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada hal yang perlu ditunggu lagi, Naruto. Jika kita ditakdirkan untuk bersama cepat atau lambat, aku memilih lebih cepat." Dengan tatapan keseriusan Sasuke meyakinkan Naruto.

Setelah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa saat, Naruto akhirnya mengambil keputusan.

"Yes, I will!"

.

-::Sapphire Nightsky::-

.

Dan akhirnya kedua pemuda ini mengambil keputusan yang melawan arus. Memutuskan untuk menjadi satu walaupun mereka ditentang dunia. Mungkin ini adalah kali pertama Naruto melewati ulang tahunnya dengan Sasuke yang ada di sisinya. Namun baginya, ini adalah ulang tahun paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

*FIN*

.

-::Sapphire Nightsky::-

.

FF gaje yang saya buat secara kilat karena saking pusingnya urusan sekolah sampe lupa kalo tgl 10 oktober ultahnya Naruto. Karena ada sekelebat ide yang berseliweran di otak jadi sekalian aja ditulis biar tuh ide gak ilang.

Gomen apabila ide cerita terlalu mainstream, ini murni dari pikiran belibet saya.

I'm pleasure if you review this. (^_^)


End file.
